My Abyss
by shina desu
Summary: I looked at her and understood the hidden message in her words. "Serious case, be careful." GaaSaku.


**A/N****: YAY! New story. LOL. I know I should be updating and writing new chapters for TMH, but I was into the mood of writing and whipped up a whole new story. Lols. I promise I'll get around to updating the other story…sooner…or later :) but for now, enjoy!**

**And just a uhh pre-warning, if this offends any of you, I'm sorry.**

-

-

_**Dis**_claimer: If I owned Naruto, no one would want to watch it or read the manga. Hahas.

-

Title: My Abyss

Chapter: One

-

This is it. I'm not going to turn away or leave. No, I'm really going to go in this time. Yes, this is it. It's nor or never…Oh who am I kidding, I've never done anything like this before. This so isn't going to end well.

Now, most of you may be wondering who I am and what I'm talking about, so let's start with the basics. My name is Haruno Sakura. I am 18 years old and I am currently interning under the great Tsunade-sama. I have natural pink hair, green eyes, and an abnormally large forehead that I'm not proud of. Right now I'm currently standing in front of Oak Hill Mental Institution /Asylum**1 **, whatever you prefer.

Now you may be wondering "why are you even near a mental institution." Well like I said before, I am interning under Tsunade-sama. I'm studying to become a psychologist and psychiatrist. I know it's a little odd but, I've always wanted to work at a place like this; helping those who can do so much for the world if they got over obstacles like this. And when I say a place like this I do mean Oak Hill.

Today is actually my first day working hands on in this field with actual patients so I'm pretty psyched, but nonetheless nervous and scared. Yes, I admit it, although I want to work at Oak Hill, I'm terrified of the place itself; and a little scared of the patients too…

But seriously, the place is extremely large and dull looking. It's gray and isolated from every other building… it's pretty creepy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Looking up at the building once again, I finally decide that I'm going to suck it up and enter…, I mean how bad can it be? Walking up to the doors, I open one and enter, part of me surprised at the sight and the other pretty much expecting this.

Inside, people were dressed in white tops and pants, sitting in chairs with miserable expressions on their faces. Nurses were running around checking up on each patient and giving them their proper medication. This scene just about broke my heart. How can family members leave loved ones in places where the most help they get is from medication? Don't get me wrong, Oak Hill is a wonderful place and has high success rates for patients, but seeing as how much pills are being taken it's like celebrity rehab**2**!

What sparked my curiosity was when a red head—fully strapped up in a straight jacket— was led down a hallway by two nurses and into a room. I mean if you're already in this place, shouldn't the straight jacket be removed already? Oh wells, right now I really need to get to Tsunade's office.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking around aimlessly, I see many new patients, all holding anguished and desperate expressions on their faces; poor people. Walking around for another minute, I finally come across a nurse, she looked a little flushed, but she'll do.

"Uhm, excuse me, can you direct me to Tsunade-sama's office?"

"No, ugh…huh?...Wha? Oh…yeah. Sorry, uhm…, just walk down this corridor, and make a right. It's the second door on the left."

"Thank you." Giving the nurse a quick bow, I ran down the hallway trying to get to Tsunade as quick as possible. I mean I'm already 10 minutes late; stupid paronoia**3 **.

Slowing my speed down, I arrive at a door marked 'Tsunade', oh I wonder what this door is for. Obviously I go in, and fortunately for me Tsunade was there…Unfortunately for me, other people were there too, other people like the redhead and his nurses.

"Oh, s-sorry."

"Miss Haruno."

"Yes?"

"First of all you are late. I don't like tardiness Miss Haruno, and second of all, please knock whenever you enter my office. Now please go wait outside." Wow, she becomes strict when she's on her own turf huh. Scary.

"Y-yes Tsunade-sama, I'm really sorry." I give her the same bow I gave the nurse and then turn to leave. Waiting outside I notice that this corridor seems to be deprived of any patients. This is probably where they keep all their documentations on their patients.

In about 5 minutes, the door opens and out comes the nurses and the redhead (wow, I really need to learn his name, calling him the redhead's pretty awkward). When I saw the redhead (see!), I couldn't help but let out a gasp. And when I did the redheads' head swung towards me and glared. Gulp. Luckily for me, the nurses ushered him down the hallway.

Well, at least now I know why he was all wrapped up in that straight jacket. His red hair was stained with some sort of substance slightly darker than the shade of his hair. And no it wasn't water because red was dripping down his cheeks. So no it wasn't water…it was blood. Along the sleeves of his straight jacket were also stained with blood, going down all the way to the straps securing his arms in place. His eyes were sea-green rimmed with black, but if you looked into them, you could see that it was glazed over with bloodlust and anger. For some reason, he had a blood red tattoo in left corner of his forehead of the Chinese character for love.

You see the blood wasn't the reason why I gasped… okay maybe a little, but the main reason was that he looked to be about my age, definitely much younger than the other patients and he was handsome. He was so…let me get a little girly here, HOTT!! All capitals and double T's!

"Miss Haruno, please enter." Ridding myself of those teenage thoughts, I put on a professional face and enter. It's silent for a few seconds while Tsunade inspects me (hello, I've met you before, why are you inspecting me!), and with a nod of approval she begins her speech-like lecture. Ugh.

"Since today is your first day, I will let you off the hook for being late, but if you ever do it again the consequences are dire. First of all, you'll be coming with me on my rounds and if I think you're ready I'll assign you some patients or a patient to take care of starting tomorrow. Here at Oak Hill, the patients are separated into sections. Since of the 'lighter' cases are surrounded by many other patients, and as the situation gets more serious the guarding and amount of 'safety gear' (just say straight jackets and cushion-y walls!) are kicked up a notch. I will be letting you work with maybe one of the 'serious' cases. Now follow me and I'll give you a locker for you to put your things in. Oh and for lunch you may go the cafeteria and get lunch or go out to buy your own or bring your own, it's you choice. Now when you're done putting your things away, you shall accompany me for the day where I will teach you the basics, and teach you about the situations where you'll have to sedate the patient." I will never sedate anyone thank you very much. Tch.

"Yes ma'am." I follow her to the locker room and then put into an open locker my bag and coat. Taking out a clipboard and pen to take notes, from my bag I lock the door. All that was on my mind right now was what she said about the 'serious' cases. At least she believes in me, instead of making me do some useless job like getting water for them. Getting my clipboard and pen I return quietly to Tsunade and follow her.

Arriving at a room, I notice that it was around other rooms, so I'm pretty safe to assume that this is a 'light' case. Sigh.

"Moriko Ryuu, paranoia" was all she said before we entered the room. When I was inside I got a bit angered by the size of the room since this building was huge and all. If a patient was claustrophobic, this would've killed them. Wow, for a place with such high standards and reputation the quality kind of sucks.

Paying my undivided (ha!) attention back to Tsunade, I see that she was huddled next to the patient in the corner, speaking softly to him while he was muttering "they're coming" over and over again. Wow, if this was a 'light' case, I'm beginning to regret wanting a serious case. What am I talking about, SUCK IT UP HARUNO, you came here to help these people and if the serious cases are the ones you are assigned to, then so be it! Oh God, I'm talking to myself. 

Shaking my head lightly, I look back at Tsunade and jotted down 'speak softly' on my clipboard (**a/n: yeah there's paper in it. Lol.**) and waited for Tsunade to finish.

With a few last words of assurance to Ryuu, she nods her head to me and we left. After a few more 'light' cases, she walked up a an isolated door:

"Sabaku No Gaara; Be. Careful." And with that she proceeded inside. Looking at her, I understand the hidden message in her words; 'serious case, get ready.'

-

-

**TBC**

**  
**

**I made that up, I don't know if it exists, but there is one called Cane Hill. Its abandoned though.**

**It's this show on MTV, but then the people in it are always smuggling in drugs and taking pills like crazy.**

**Referring to the beginning of the chapter where she wouldn't enter the building.**

**A/N: So how was it? I enjoyed writing this, so I might start updating this before TMH. Ooh and now to my favorite part, random facts and now tongue twisters!**

**Random Facts:**

**-**I'm eating sour gummy worms while writing this! **(a/n: lols, I had to put that.)**  
-Shakespeare invented the words "assassination" and "bump."  
-Right-handed people, on average, live 9 years longer than left handed people.

-A duck's quack doesn't echo, no one knows why.  
-Your stomach has to produce a new layer of mucus every two weeks or it will digest itself. **(a/n:ew)  
**-Coca-Cola was originally green.

-Men can read small print better than women can; women can hear better. **(a/n: so not true about the men thing, I read smaller prints than most dudes do! But I so hear really well. Its awkward.)**

-The world's youngest parent's were 8 and 9 and lived in China in 1910.

**Tongue Twisters:**

-I saw Susie sitting in a shoe shine shop. Where she sits she shines, where she shines she sits.

-Denise sees the fleece, Denise sees the fleas. At least Denise could sneeze and feed and freeze the fleas.

-Can you can a can as a canner can, can a can?

-Peter Piper picked a peck of pickled peppers. A peck of pickled peppers Peter Piper picked. If Peter Piper picked a peck of pickled peppers, where's the peck of pickled peppers Peter Piper picked?

-How much pot could a pot roast roast if a pot roast could roast pot?

**Until next time,**

**Shina Desu (I need to do homework. Hahas)**


End file.
